


Sunset Fantasy

by Angelcakeischeatah



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, S-Rank?, Water, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcakeischeatah/pseuds/Angelcakeischeatah
Summary: Falling never felt better. After Soleil and Nina gets to close to each other, Nina soon realized she was falling into Soleil's life and her own death.





	

Soleil's eyes were being pulled by a needle in the sight of Nina. She couldn't take her gaze away. Soleil lifted off from her chair and dashed towards Nina. Soleil followed after Nina closely. Even trying to look over her shoulder.

  
Nina crammed her face into a book showcasing multiple scenes of men interacting in improper ways.

  
"Soleil I'm glad you can finally see the beauty of men's love but your head is blocking the light. How can I read if you keep doing that?" Nina said with grimace.  
"But I want to see what you're doing, because every thing you do is so beautiful." Soleil said.

  
Nina flinched.

  
"Don't you have someone else to watch?"

  
"Why watch someone else when I can watch someone as beautiful as you are?"

  
Nina blushed as wore a worried face.

  
"I'm not beautiful, you are," Nina said as she trailed the tone in her voice, "I mean men are beautiful!"  
Soleil's face lifted up and she smiled from ear to ear.

  
"So you want to go get tea with me my lovely dear?"

  
"B-but we're friends just sharing fantasies! Why are you acting like this now? You never flirted with me before! I-I'm not like those stories we've fantasized! So why would you want to go out with me? I'm not even beautiful!" Nina said in a tone like she was bragging about confiding.

  
"I want to go get tea with you because I like to be with you. So let's go get tea!"

  
"You like to be with me?" Nina asked.

  
"Of course! Every time I get to see you I can smile bigger and sometimes my heart starts to pound but not the way it pounds when I see other girls!"

  
"Are you really sure you want to go out with me?"

  
"Absolutely!"

  
Nina swiped her focus off Soleil's face and shot her eyes around as if she was looking for something.

  
_I don't even know if I like her like that, Nina thought. Tea doesn't sound bad if its with her, but being touched with compliments all over makes me swell up inside._

  
"Nina," Soleil said snapping Nina back to earth, "I know a place were we can have tea and watch people."

  
_Oh! So she only wants to hang out with me! I was only over thinking._

  
"Ok! Let's go spying." Nina said "I mean people watching!"

 

 

Soleil and Nina rode on horses over the horizon. The two horses galloped side by side in a matching rhythm. Perfectly paced to enjoy each other's presence.

 

Soleil felt serene and pleasant mean wile Nina couldn't help feeling uneasy. Nina shifted on the saddle and grasped the horse's reins. Shooting glances at Soleil.

 

Soleil looked forwards and as she turned to Nina, the sun behind her shined a circle around her figure. It looked like her halo was appearing and at that moment Soleil's halo lit up Nina's heart.

 

 _I never seen a girl so gorgeous. How have I not noticed this before?_ Nina thought as she looked at Soleil's bright and smiling face.  
Nina felt her face warming up wile looking at Soleil. She was making her loose more and more of her conscious.

 

"Nina. Are you staring at me?" Soleil asked.

  
"Eh? N-no I'm not!"

  
"You were totally staring at me! You know it's cute! You should stare at me more often so I can see your lovely face."

  
The two horses suddenly stopped making Nina fall on her horse.

  
"And we're here! We should stare at the sunset and have a picnic date." Soleil announced.

  
"Whaaaaaat? This was a date? This would be perfect it it were for two men heheh, but I thought we were going to go people watching. Soleil. I never imagined us together!"

  
"Is that a bad thing? The thought of us together?" Soleil said, her smile wilting.

  
"It doesn't seem that bad out loud." Nina said awkwardly.

  
Nina looked at Soleil and squeezed the rein. Her face felt tingly and burning. Her soul wanted to pull her self out of her cage of embarrassment.  
Nina's eyes widen and her lips parted slightly. She watched Soleil get off her horse and walked to her. She held her hand in front of Nina and the other hand wrapped behind herself and bowed. She winked and smiled as she said:

  
"Shall we have tea?"

Soleil took Nina's hand and lead Nina off her horse and walked over to a picnic table. Soleil had preset on the grassy bluff with the perfect view of the ocean. Soleil pulled the chair for Nina to sit and she tucked her into the table. Soleil sat herself and lifted the silver platter lid.

 

The dish was steak with berry glaze. It looked too decorative and was overflowing with berry glaze. Although when Nina took a bite out of it, it was exquisite.

 

Nina lifted her eyes but left her face pointed at the dinner when she looked at Soleil.

  
"You know how to cook?" Nina shouted.

 

"Yeah did you like it? My mom thought me!" Soleil said. Soleil smiled bold and proudly. Her smile could've stopped wars.

 

 

***

 

 

"Soleil I didnt know you felt this way for someone like me. I cant stop thinking about men loving each other... But right now it stopped, and I can't stop thinking of us." Nina said as she looked up into Soleil's eyes.

  
"At first I thought you were cute but I couldn't see HOW cute you are. Then every time we got together I started to feel like a flower blooming!" Soleil said. "I don't want to ever leave you!"

  
Nina looked at the sunset and its tangerine skies resting on the ocean.

  
"I had always liked to be with you. You always came to talk with me even if I keep thinking about the peculiar things."

  
"I always liked you because I like your style, I like your attitude and I like your you." Soleil whispered as she leaned closer.

  
"Soleil?"

  
"Yes Nina?"

  
"I think I like the thought of us together."

  
Soleil smiled softly and tilted her head. She leaned in for a kiss but Nina backed off.

  
"No I don't think I'm readyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Nina's spine disappeared. Her hands grasped behind her for support but there's nothing but air behind her. She tipped over and her body was pulled into the ocean. She flailed her arms and fell backwards off the bluff.

  
"Aaaaa!" Nina screamed.

  
"Nina!"

  
Soleil dove down after her and caught Nina and cradled Nina's head into her arms. The wind grabbed their body and Soleil's head slammed against the rigid and crooked rocks. She let go of Nina and fainted into the deep blue.  
Nina scrambled to find her balance and reached out for Soleil but only to grab a strand of her hair. Then the water ate them.

 

Nina opened her eyes and saw navy blue. She twisted and turned to find her love but her vision was hazy. All the air inside her was bursting inside her head.

  
"Ghuaaauhh!"

  
Nina inhaled air from above the water that framed her face and dove back into the water. She tried to pull the water open like curtains and kicked her feet. Soleil was falling underwater. Nina grabbed Soleil by the stomach and pulled her out of the water and onto the shore.

 

 

***

 

 

Soleil regain conscious and saw Nina grasping her staff and trembling in the trepidation she gave herself, gasping for tears.Soleil reached out and effaced the tears off of Nina's cheeks.

  
"Soleil!" Nina screamed and went in to hug Soleil.

  
"Don't ever do that again! You're the only one who loves me for me and I can't imagine living a life without you!" Nina shouted. "Why did you jump in? Why? You could have got hurt!"

  
Soleil looked Nina in her soft green eyes that quivered.

  
"I wouldn't want to live a life without you! Who am I if I can't protect someone that makes me have a reason to smile every day-ow!"  
Soleil grabbed her head.

  
"Soleil don't move you're hurt!" Nina said.

  
Nina raised her staff and healed the wound on Soleil.

  
"Thank you Nina."

  
"I'm never going to let you get hurt again."

  
"Nina?"

  
"What is it Soleil?"

  
"Let's get married so we can both protect each other."

  
"I think I like that Soleil."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I got the chance to write a lot of imagery. The dish that Soleil cooked was a reference to the game, Soleil makes is Steak with Berry Glaze made from Berry and Meat giving Str +1 and Mag +1.


End file.
